Koneko's Little Secret
by Lonely Moon Wolf
Summary: Well Usagi was born and trained in the g-world. She and her sister go to the sm world on a mission they return after a betrayal and* Well Read* by the way read the very last part of the first chapter to see Wufei in a dress singing a certain song Hehe *gr
1. Default Chapter

WolfieMoon: This is the prologue for the next chapter. Many things have changed for our fav boys in this story. Lots of things will be changed. But before I get ahead of myself, I would like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own the Gundam girls that I made up and the codenames for them as well as their Gundams and Serena's. I also own all the characters that I make up. I would also like to introduce my helpers for this story, the G-Boys. Duo: HEY! Quatre: It is nice to meet you Trowa: .  
  
Wufei: Why should I introduce myself to a crowd of weak onnas? * Gets an evil glare from every girl* WolfieMoon: Stop talking about yourself Wu-Chan. * Wufei glares at WolfieMoon while Duo is laughing his ass off* Heero: Hn WolfieMoon: Heero, I'll do you a favor and not put you and Relena together in this fan fic ok? Heero: *nods his head* Duo: Can't you just take her out of the story all together? WolfieMoon: Nope *anime sweat drop* On with the story. ^. ~!  
  
************************** Rain was pounding on the wet ground of a secret cemetery and lighting flashed. In the middle of the cemetery stood a cloaked figure. She pulled back the crimson hood of her cloak to reveal silver strands of hair that fell into flaming blue eyes that held no emotion. She wore a beautiful silk dress the color of her hair that went to the ground. Her hair went past her to the ground when she crouched next to a lonely grave and deposited a white rose next to a crying baby with a note. She kissed the baby's forehead and stroked her golden hair. She left shortly after that.  
  
**************** The next day************ Dr. M was walking in the cemetery to find her dearest friend's grave when she heard a baby's cry. She came across the same baby that was left there the night before. Dr. M's black-green hair fell into watery crimson eyes. All she thought was how could someone leave such a beautiful child like this. It was then she noticed the grave. " This must have some connection with her," she thought out loud. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of flaming blue eyes watched from the tree above. She saw Dr. M leave. "Take care of her Setsuna. We need our hime to live. I hope she will remember me when we meet. Farewell Usagi-hime and may the things I have seen not interfere in your life." With that, the person left in a strange portal.  
  
******** Time gates*********** "Did you see here to safety, Star?" came a voice from the misty arena of the time gates. The fog was as thick as pea soup but you could just make out the outline of a feminine figure dressed in a cloak of some sort. As she walks closer, you can see that it is the mysterious person from the cemetery. "Hai Pluto. When will I be able to see her again? I miss her already. I hope Dr. M looks after her. After all, she won't have her twin sister to look after her," said the figure known as Star. A lone tear ran down her cheek and turned into a diamond in the shape of a star. " Don't worry, for you can always visit her in her dreams," said another figure. She had the same black-green hair tied up in a bun with the rest hanging down her back and the same crimson red eyes as Dr. M. She was dressed differently however. She had on black boots that went up to her calves and came to a point at her knee, a black mini skirt, a white bodice, a crimson bow with a red gem in the middle connected to a black sailor collar and white gloves that stop at her elbow. She also had on a black collar with a crescent moon hanging down from it. On her head was a tiara with a black gem in the middle and red triangular earrings. She held a key looking staff with a blood red gem at the top in the middle of a big heart with a smaller heart on top of that. She stood beside two large wooden doors. She and Star turned to them. " Let her destiny begin," they both said in unison.  
  
************* Colony L-2 *********** "What do you have there Dr. M?" asked a curious middle-aged man with a mechanical arm and goggles. His name was Dr. J. " It is a child. I found her in the cemetery today so I have decided to take her in. If I train her the right way, maybe she could be an assassin. She would have to have a codename of course. Maybe she could even be a Gundam Pilot." " Wait a second. She is a girl and a baby nonetheless. You are thinking about putting that child through all the training necessary? I do not believe it will be possible."  
  
" Well you are training that boy Heero aren't you? They are about the same age so I see why not. Besides, I feel like this child will accomplish great things."  
  
******************* 6 years later************** Dr. M paced nervously in her office. Usagi on the other hand was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring at the wall as if trying to make it blow up. " I don't see why you need to be nervous, Setsuna-mama. Besides, why do I have to meet them? I would rather be working on my Gundam. If Chaos is going to fight in battles then Chaos Megami will have to be in top condition," said the cold voice of Usagi. Her crystal blue eyes held no emotion, for she was taught that emotion is a sign of weakness and could get you killed. She has learned to not show any type of emotion.  
  
" You're right Usagi. It is just that when I brought you here to train, the other doctors thought that you wouldn't be able to handle your training. I just want to show them that you are a skilled assassin."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door and a guy with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes came in with a girl that had sea green hair and aqua eyes.  
  
" Setsuna, the doctors and their students are here. Shall I show them in?" said the lady.  
  
"Yes Michiru, show them in. Haruka, would you get me a glass of water?" asked Setsuna.  
  
" Of course Sets. Would you like anything, Koneko?" said Haruka. Usagi just nodded her head no and they left. A few minutes after they left, the door opened up to reveal five men in lab coats. Usagi assumed that they were the doctors in question. As they entered, they were followed by five boys. The first to enter was an American boy with chestnut brown hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes. Next to follow was an Arabian boy with platinum blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. After him was a Latin boy that had stunning emerald green eyes and his bangs draped over one side of his face, sort of like a mask. Then came a Chinese boy with black hair pulled into a painfully looking ponytail and coal black eyes. Last came a boy that had messy chocolate brown hair that fell into Prussian blue eyes. He appeared to be of Japanese origin.  
  
"Dr. M it is so nice to see you again after all these years," said Dr. J. The other doctors just nodded their heads. Dr. J continued.  
  
" These boys are the Gundam pilots. Duo Maxwell is the one with the braid. Quatre is the blond. Trowa is the one with the bangs over his eyes. Wufei is the one with the ponytail. Heero is the boy over there." Dr. J then looked at Usagi. "Is this the one I heard so much about?"  
  
"Hai. This is Usagi. Usagi say hello."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You are lucky Dr. J. She usually doesn't say anything to anybody except Michiru, Haruka, and me. Alright Usagi, how about showing the boys your Gundam."  
  
At that, everyone, except Usagi and Setsuna, looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have already built her a Gundam and she knows how to operate it properly?" asked Dr. J.  
  
"Hai, but like I always say. Better late then never."  
  
"Boys I think you should go with her. Get yourselves familiar with a Gundam."  
  
With that, Usagi headed out the door and to the hanger. The boys followed close behind. As they reached the hanger, a purring sound can be heard. Usagi opens the door and out jumps a white tiger. The boys jump back while Usagi gives the oversized cat an affectionate scratch behind the ear. The result was more purring. She passed the tiger and the boys soon followed. Usagi walked up to her Gundam. As they saw the Gundam, the boys' mouths dropped to the floor. Standing before them was a Gundam (Imagine wing zero) with silver and gold encasing it. The silver was covering the Gundam like an outfit while the gold was the body. On it's forehead was a crescent moon. Duo was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"Wow! Does it have a name?"  
  
"Chaos Megami."  
  
Next was Quatre.  
  
"Is it nice to be inside?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Now it was time for Trowa.  
  
"What type of weapons does it use?"  
  
"Laser Beam, Heat seeking missiles, Machine gun, extending arms capable of going 40 feet from the main body, a staff that generates 30,000 volts of electricity, and a beam cannon."  
  
Wufei was the next to speak. If he had just kept his mouth quiet, no destruction would have happened. (Wufei: Hey weak onna, I don't need you to tell me when to keep my mouth shut! WolfieMoon: Don't insult the author or I might have something VERY painful in store for you Wufei: *gulps*)  
  
" What is a weak onna like you doing with a Gundam?"  
  
(WolfieMoon: Uh oh! Now you did it! Wufei: Did what? WolfieMoon: You'll see)  
  
At this comment, Usagi jerked her head towards the Chinese pilot. How dare he call her weak? She walked straight up in his face and said in a cool tone," Watch who you call weak baka." And with that she made like she was going to punch him but when he dodged at the last minute, she dropped to her feet and swept his stepping out from under him. While he was still in the air, she gave a forceful kick to the center of his back that sent him flying. The other pilots just stared in complete awe at how such a small girl could beat one of the most skilled warriors in martial arts. She then turned to the others.  
  
"There are 5 Libras over there. I'm taking Chaos Megami out for a joy ride. Care to join me?" " Sure! I'm totally in." "Thank you miss Usagi." "." " Hn." "Fine."  
  
'This is going to be fun. They have no clue that they are going to be my target practice.' These thought were running through our innocent, caring, generous Usagi's mind. She couldn't believe how naive they were. She got into Chaos Megami while the others loaded into the Libras. Just when they took off, the doctors decided to come in. Setsuna ran over to where the once noble Gundam and it's pilot were while muttering a few curse word in Plutonian. (AN: I know that it is OOC for Setsuna but I just couldn't resist)  
  
"Oh well. Dr. M what is so wrong about them going out to practice?" asked Dr. J.  
  
" Well the boys that you have better be trained well. Usagi is planning on using them as her personal bulls eye."  
  
"Well then we should contact the Libras."  
  
"Well I would if I could but the Libras they took were being repaired because they couldn't communicate with this base."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying Dr. J that we have absolutely no way to contact them. Maybe if I could."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usagi? Come in Usagi."  
  
No response came from the blond bunny in question.  
  
"Oh I forgot. Chaos? Come in Chaos."  
  
A screen popped up on the wall of Usagi. She had a knowing and evil smirk placed across her delicate 6-year-old lips.  
  
"Yes Setsuna-mama?" asked Usagi in an innocent voice.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? We can't loose those Libras. Plus I think we have to keep those boys alive."  
  
"Oh come on. Let me have a little fun. After all the training I got, I need to test it out against these so-called pilots. Besides I'll get those Libras back in one piece. I promise. I just need to get back at Wufei for calling me a weak onna. Over and out."  
  
With that, Usagi signed off. She giggled evilly and saw the Libras approaching. She then turned it on so that the other pilots could hear her.  
  
" You guys ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." "Yes ma` am." "." "Hn" "What ever."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now come on already!" screamed Duo.  
  
"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
As they started battling, Usagi couldn't help but smirk. 'They are really pathetic. Well, all except for Heero. He is the only one who was able to touch me." The battle didn't last five minutes. For the boys, it was like an eternity. For Usagi though, it was more like a blink. The winner of the battle was of course Usagi.  
  
'Man! Setsuna-mama is going to kill me once she sees the Libras.'  
  
*************** Back at the base*************  
  
"USAGI! HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOTALLY DESTROY THE LIBRAS BUT I DIDN'T MEAN PUT THEM INTO A NEAR TOTALLY DESTRUCTED STATE!"  
  
"Sorry Setsuna-mama. Things kind of got out of control. At least I didn't kill them like the last ones. Plus I think they had a good time."  
  
When Usagi said this, most of the boys grunted except for Heero.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. You were supposed to be grounded for that. Remember I said no computers, Chaos, or mobile suites for a week. Go to your room."  
  
"Damn me and my big mouth."  
  
She said this to herself but it did not go unheard by everyone else. The boys were stunned but the doctors were amazed that a girl could destroy so much. Setsuna just tried to keep in her laughter from looking at the doctors' faces. After she went to her room, the doctors and their respective students left.  
  
********** Usagi's Dream***************** She was in a meadow. It was just becoming dusk and the fireflies were just coming out. She was in a pure white dress with golden hoops surrounding the front top and the rest cascading down from that point. She had her hair up in its usual style but with pearl rings entrapping both meatballs. She had a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Whoever put me in this dress is going to hurt. Pain. Extreme pain will come to them."  
  
"Now you wouldn't hurt me would you Koneko?" came a voice from the shadows. Usagi immediately turned around and ran to the person who said it. It was her, Star.  
  
"Cerena of course I wouldn't. Why did you put me in this dress though? Usually when you come and visit, I appear in my gi but today is totally different. Why?"  
  
"Because I have important news to tell you. You might want to sit down."  
  
Usagi sat down on the grass and the fireflies gathered around to hear what was to be said.  
  
"Usagi you are a princess. You are Princess Serenity from the long dead Moon Kingdom. You and your court were reborn but there was a little bit of a problem. They were born in another dimension. Now you must go and find them. A black cat will approach you with a crescent moon on her forehead. Her name will be Luna. She will also be able to talk. You will find your court within the next few generals; you will know what they are later. They will be looking for the moon princess but you must not tell them that you are her. Do you understand me?"  
  
" What have you been smoking? Can I have some?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. If you don't believe me then prove me wrong. Transform into Sailor Moon by using this."  
  
Cerena then pulled out a brooch.  
  
"Yell Moon Prism Power Make-Up."  
  
Usagi looked at her weirdly and took the brooch. She stood up and held the brooch up in the air.  
  
"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
(WolfieMoon: Insert pretty lights and ribbons here Duo: I like this transformation*starts to drool* WolfieMoon: HENTAI! ECHII!)  
  
After she was done transforming, there stood Sailor Moon. Usagi looked over herself and was a crimson red.  
  
" A miniskirt? Who was the hentai that came up with the outfit?"  
  
" I have no freaking clue. I am also a sailor senshi."  
  
Cerena stood up and held a brooch that was quite similar to Usagi's.  
  
"Moon Cosmos Power Make-Up!"  
  
She transformed in an era of stars that surrounded her body with ribbons. After she was done, she stood there.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos. You also can transform into Sailor cosmos by that henshin phrase but I would not recommend it."  
  
She then detransformed and held up her brooch again.  
  
"Star Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
Her transformation was just like Sailor Moon's, except when it was done, the outfit was pure silver.  
  
"And who are you now?"  
  
"Sailor Star."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Usa-chan you must wake now. Good bye," said Sailor Star and she faded away with the scenery.  
  
With that, Usagi awoke.  
  
********* End dream sequence********** "Usagi, time for you to wake up. Come on. Setsuna-mama wants to have a talk with us," came a voice that belonged to a girl about Usagi's age with black hair that had purple highlights that complimented her violet eyes.  
  
"Okay Hotaru. Give me five minutes."  
  
Hotaru nodded her head and left the room. Fifteen minutes passed when Hotaru came with a bucket of ice. ' This ought to wake her up.'  
  
"HOTARU! THAT IS COLD! OMAE O KORUSO!" screamed a very wide-awake bunny. She reached for her gun and clicked the safety off and pointed it at Hotaru.  
  
"Five minutes huh?"  
  
Usagi put the gun away. She quickly got dressed in a silver tank top and jean shorts with purple and silver Adidas. (Sorry I love those shoes ^. ^)  
  
They both went downstairs and were met by the Gundam boys.  
  
"I thought we got rid of you guys yesterday. Damn. Oh well I have my targets back."  
  
With this comment, all the boys gulped.  
  
"Oh no you don't Usagi. You are still grounded. I have something to tell you. The boys are here to train. Come with me Usagi. You too Hotaru."  
  
Both said girls followed the time senshi into the library. Michiru and Haruka were already there. As Usagi entered, Setsuna closed the sound proof doors behind her. Hotaru sat next to Haruka and Usagi sat in a chair.  
  
"Usagi, it is time that I tell you of your past."  
  
"Setsuna I thought you were going to tell her later," said a shocked Michiru.  
  
"Yeah Sets I thought that when she was going to leave you were going to tell her," Haruka.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, why does she need to know right now? She is still just a child."  
  
"She is better off to know about this now so she will have time to say goodbye."  
  
"Let me guess what this is about," said Usagi with her eyes closed. She knew immediately what they were talking about. She put on one of her smirks.  
  
"I am a princess of an ancient civilization that is no longer in existence and now I must travel to a different dimension to find my reincarnated court. I will also be able to transform into two different people. One will be Sailor Moon and the other will be Sailor Cosmos. How close was I?"  
  
Usagi couldn't help but giggle at their shocked faces. They looked at her like she had grown two heads or something. She then noticed a shadow from behind her. She did not need to turn around to see who was there. She knew by the life energy that she gave off to know that it was Cerena.  
  
"Welcome Cerena. How may I help you?" asked a confident Usagi.  
  
It was then that the other senshi noticed the new person. Haruka almost ran from her seat and hugged the other tsuki-no-hime. It took Michiru all of her self-control to keep herself and Haruka from doing the same. Hotaru leapt form her seat and knocked over Cerena and both girls fell to the floor. Setsuna was looking like she would faint any time if another surprise came.  
  
"Well I guess you are wondering how Usa-chan knew about. well. her heritage huh?"  
  
All nodded their heads. (Well not Usagi and Cerena of course)  
  
"Well Cerena comes and visits me in my dreams. So I guess that you guys are part of my court huh? I mean how could you not be if you know about me being the tsuki-no-hime?"  
  
"We are. I am Sailor Pluto. Haruka is Sailor Uranus. Michiru is Sailor Neptune. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. We are known as the outer senshi because we guard the universe from outside forces."  
  
"And here I thought you were the ice cream people. Damn! You guys sure do know how to let a girl down don't ya?" said Cerena. This caused her to receive glares from all the outers.  
  
"He he can't you guys take a joke. You guys always teased me on the moon kingdom."  
  
" Fine but only because you're neko-chan got it?" said a cross Haruka. (WolfieMoon: is it just me or does Haruka love the feline species? Wufei: She is just a weak onna *Haruka walks in and kicks him in the groin and then punches him in the nose* Haruka: There now I have hit both of your heads *leaves* WolfieMoon: *looks at Wufei* he he he you will never learn will you Chang-chan? Hey I like the sound of that Wufei: *groans*)  
  
As the meeting continued, both Cerena and Usagi were told that they would go to another dimension and part their separate ways for a while and meet back up when Setsuna says. Their last day would be tomorrow so she suggested that they both get some sleep.  
  
*************************************** WolfieMoon: Damn that was a long chapter. For me anyways. I'm so tired *wavers and faints into Quatre 's arms* Wufei: Weak Onna * looks at minna and girls chase him around the room* Duo: *laughs his ass off* Heero: *smirks at WolfieMoon* I think she is just faking it WolfieMoon: *peeks out at him from one eye* * glares evilly at him to shut up* Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL ONNAS ON THE LOOSE! THEY ARE CRAZY! HELP! WolfieMoon: *sighs* *whistles and every girl stops chasing him* Wufei: *bows down at WolfieMoon 's feet* Thank you so much. I will never call you a weak onna ever again. Trowa: . U.U; (Wufei: Hey I will never bow down at your feet! WolfieMoon: Hey you can't talk when the chapter is over and you are already talking! Wufei: Why not? WolfieMoon: because I still have complete control *whistles and the girls get ready for another chase* Wufei: Okay okay just call them off and I will do any thing you ask WolfieMoon: * gets evil glint in her eye* Anything? Wufei: *gulp* Anything) WolfieMoon: Okay Wufei, do it Wufei: *comes in wearing a pink dress that accessorizes with the hot pink lipstick and silver eye shadow* *starts to sing* I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too *his cheeks are crimson but he has no blush on* Duo: *passes out from so much laughing* WolfieMoon: Bye all I will try to get the next chapter out for minna soon! JA! ^. ~! 


	2. the betrayaler peoples

WolfieMoon: Hey guys .sorry it took me so long. I have been extremely lazy. But Kingdom Hearts is just.so dang addictive. Anyway, I have taken time to read other fanfics. I have just recently found out that one of my favorite authors had died from cancer. From now on, all my stories will be in loving memory of BunnyStar, may she rest in peace.  
  
Quatre: That is very thoughtful of you Ms. Moon  
  
Wufei: Very honorable.onna  
  
Duo: ::cries:: that was beeeautiful  
  
Heero: *shows a bit of emotion* She will live on in the hearts of those she has touched with her imagination  
  
Trowa: . May her spirit never be forgotten  
  
WolfieMoon:: I do not own neither Gundam wing or sailor moon. I do own my plot and anything I make up  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi raced up the steps to the temple. As she reached the top, she saw the others waiting for her. Of course, she chose that moment to trip on the very last step, falling face first. She remained on the ground, wincing a bit. The senshi thought she winced from the fall, yet she winced from the gun she concealed within her skirt. (WolfieMoon: she keeps it hidden from the rest of the senshi, but the outers know she has it ) She got up and walked over to them merrily.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Ms. H kept me after class again. You think she would go easy on me for once." With that, Usagi sighed.  
  
Lita laughed ,"Well Usa-chan, it wasn't a very good excuse you made, saying that you almost fell in a manhole." The brown-haired senshi smiles warmly at her friend. The rest of the senshi laughed also, Amy a little more evilly. The senshi didn't notice though. At that moment, a dark-haired man walked up the steps. He smiled at the senshi and walked up to Usagi.  
  
" Usako, could I talk to you. privately?"  
  
" Of course Mamo-chan!" The hyper bunny glomped the man she called 'Mamo- chan'. Inwardly she winced and felt like gagging, yet outwards she was smiling and making lovesick puppy dog eyes at him. He led her away from the temple, unaware of the murderous and icy blue eyes that watched their every move. The shadow followed, knowing what was to happen, ready for it. She hated this guy more than she hated death, which was saying something. She watched as the senshi followed them also, one blue haired girl smirking slightly, the rest oblivious to the evil gleam in her eyes. Soon the couple reached the park bench that they frequently visited. Mamoru turned Usagi around to where her eyes were looking straight into his. Her hair shone like spun gold and her crystalline eyes held pure innocence. The figure in the shadows gritted her teeth. The senshi was listening from a nearby bush. Amazingly they all were hidden. A movement was seen out of the corner of the figure's eye. She looked farther down the path and saw the outers, the cats included, walking their way.  
  
' Oh this should be fun!' The figure smirked evilly as she already had images forming in her head.  
  
" Mamo-chan? What did you want to talk about?" Usagi said in a hopeful voice.  
  
" Usako. it's over. I can't be with you anymore. I can't stand you to be near me. You can never hold an intelligent conversation with me and truthfully you can't do anything right."  
  
Usagi faked as if a dagger had gone through her heart. Her eyes filled with the realest fake tears you ever saw. " Mamo-chan?.There is someone else isn't there?" Usagi held her head down, amazed at her acting skills. The senshi listened closely, no one prepared for what was about to happen. Ami stepped out of the bushes, smirking.  
  
" Yes Usagi, me! Mamo-chan has already asked me to marry him, and I said yes."  
  
"Ami-chan?...Why?"  
  
" Because frankly I can't stand you!"  
  
At this, all the senshi came out of the bushes and glared at Ami and Mamoru. The outers had heard all of it, Michiru and Setsuna trying to hold Haruka back. Hotaru had her glaive ready to slice both the traitors throats. The shadowy figure couldn't help but smile. This meant that she could go home, finally. Usagi just stood there, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"Aw! We hurt her. Too bad!" said a very smug Amy. To her surprise, and the inners as well, Usagi threw her head back laughing.  
  
" So about time huh? Cerena. I hate it when you spy on me," Usagi said to the figure in the shadows. She came out, smiling.  
  
" I guess that's why I do it so much," Cerena smiled. ( a/n for those of you who didn't know, Cerena is pronounced as Kerena) The outers ran up, the cats following. Haruka was the first to speak.  
  
" Let me kill them. Please oh please," she glared at Ami and Mamoru, mostly Mamoru though. Cerena spoke to Haruka as if she were a child.  
  
" Now now Haruka-chan, I want to play too. Besides, it would be way much better to squash him and stuff, wouldn't it Usa-chan?"  
  
Usagi smiled. She then saw the confused looks of the inners and the felines, as well as 'Mamo-baka'. " Oh, in case you guys didn't know, this is my sister. Her name is Cerena, maybe you know her from the moon kingdom."  
  
Cerena bowed to the loyal inners and smiled. She then turned, facing Ami and Mamoru. She glared slightly.  
  
" YAY! CERENA-CHAN'S BACK!" yelled a young firefly that seemed to permanently attached herself to Cerena's leg. Cerena smiled.  
  
" Nice to see you too little firefly." She patted the girl's head fondly. She looked down at the felines.  
  
"Artimus, Luna, do you two remember me yet?"  
  
Artimus was the first to speak. " How could I ever forget you? I'm still going to get you for dying my fur pink that one time."  
  
" Aw. Pink is so your color though." At this she earned a laugh from Luna, giggles from the inners, Michiru, and Hotaru, while Haruka and Usagi just smirked. Luna smiled at both the tsuki-no-hime's. Cerena yawned.  
  
" Hey Setsuna, can we go home now? I'm bored with this world. All the hot guys are either evil or just jerks."  
  
She saw that her sister was back to her soldier mode. She also saw that the others had confused looks yet again. She put her hands behind her head as she turned to Setsuna, while the outers just sweatdropped. The loyal inners came up to them. Ami and Mamoru chose that time to leave, with Mamoru 's arm around Ami's waist. They didn't have time to get out though. Usagi was in front of them in an instant, the barrel of a gun pointed to Mamoru. His eye's widened to the size of about a quarter as Ami gasped. He wasn't sure this was his Usako. Her eyes had gone extremely cold, almost to say emotionless.  
  
" I should kill you right here and now, but I'm feeling merciful today." Cerena came up behind her sister. She had an evil idea.  
  
" Don't mind her. She's always cranky when she hasn't seen her baby for so long."  
  
Ami and Darien, at this comment, let their jaws drop to the floor. Usagi turned and glared at Cerena.  
  
Cerena smirked, continuing with her evil plan. " And Trowa has a baby, Heero and Duo and Quatre and.yeah Wufei has one too." Usagi now had the end of her gun barrel pointed at Cerena's forehead. "Omae O Kuruso," she said in a monotone voice. 'Yep, Usa 's back alright,' thought Cerena, a sigh escaping her lips. She didn't know which one she preferred, the ditzy Usagi or the aggressive Usagi. " What? It's true. Besides, I didn't say you had their babies; their babies are Gundam mobile suits. Mine is my Dark Flame. Yours is your Chaos Megami. Please don't kill me. I don't want to die a virgin!"  
  
As Cerena was saying all this, Usagi couldn't help but sweat drop. Haruka was glad to hear that Cerena was still a virgin though. Cerena couldn't help but glance at Luna, who seemed to be especially confused. Usagi noticed this as well. They both sighed.  
  
" We will have to explain all of it won't we Usa-chan?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
No one, not even Usagi nor Setsuna, noticed that both Ami and Mamoru had a dark shadow over them. They soon vanished.  
  
******************************************************* WolfieMoon: ::is hiding behind Wufei:: Wufei.don't let the readers kill me...please?  
  
Wufei: :: smirks:: why not? ::he moves out of the advancing and angry readers::  
  
WolfieMoon:: EEP!:: hides behind Heero:: Heero-koi..don't let them kill me please..:: huggles him from behind::  
  
Heero: ..hn:: points a gun at the readers:: don't harm my koi  
  
WolfieMoon:: YAY! HEERO-CHAN IS ME HERO...ok that weird..o.o''  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and (surprisingly)Duo:: U.U'''''''' 


End file.
